INSIDENT
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: Diletakkanlah tubuh Luhan disana, disamping Baekhyun. Sebelum menutup pintunya, Sehun menyempatkan diri mengusap surai cokelat Luhan. "ya sudah.. memangnya kau bisa marah pada kekasihmu ini" "tuh kan, melihatku saja sampai kagum seperti itu" HunHan YAOI BL .. ChanBaek nyempil dikit


**Datang lagi.. mian bagi yg tidak mengharapkan !  
**

**.**

**.**

**INSIDENT**

**HUNHAN **

**ChanBaek nyempil dikit  
**

**warning typo, gak eyd, yaoi**

.

.

**Mohon reviewnya yang membangun.. gak suka gak usah baca, daripada review kalian bikin sakit hati ya kan?**

**bukannya bermaksud apa-apa.. cuman saling jaga perasaan saja.**

**.**

**SEKALI LAGI**

**BAGI KALIAN**

**YANG GAK SUKA SAMA EPEP SAYA**

**SILAHKAN CLOSE !**

**.**

**.**

**Dan makasih buat reader yg selama ini ngasih review yg membangun..**

**review kalian semangat bagi saya buat nulis epep yg lain..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**INSIDENT**

**.**

Seorang namja cantik tengah menggerutu didepan sebuah pohon besar. Ia berkacak pinggang dan mulutnya komat-kamit tak karuan.

**.**

**Drrt_Drrt**

**.**

Ponsel yang sengaja ia genggam sedari tadi akhirnya bergetar juga. Setelah melihat siapa penelpon, dia berdecak kesal. Segera ia geser tombol virtual hijau pada layar touchnya.

"ya! jangan menghubungiku lagi!"

"jangan berteriak, aku hanya memastikan apa kau sudah mendapatkannya"

"bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkannya! Kau terus menghubungiku dan itu mengganggu kegiatanku" gerutu namja cantik itu

"baiklah.. tapi ingat! Kalau besok kau tak membawanya.. tak ada namamu dilembar kerja siswa dan itu berarti—"

"tak ada nilai! Arra arra.. sudahlah aku sedang mencarinya!" potong namja itu cepat

"huh.." terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang "berhati-hatilah, ini sudah malam"

"sudah tahu ini malam, tapi tetap saja menyuruhku mencarinya.." cibir namja itu.

"ya! ya! itukan tugasmu.. siapa suruh kau melupakannya" seseorang diseberang mulai terdengar kesal.

"arra arra"

"besok aku akan menjemputmu dan Baekhyun, pastikan kau sudah menyiapkannya"

"aku tak akan lupa...dasar cerewet"

**.**

**.**

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, namja cantik itu melipat lengan jaket yang ia kenakan dan bersiap memanjat pohon.

Kini ia sudah bertengger manis disalah satu dahan, tak berani melihat kebawah karena ia takut. Sebenarnya namja cantik ini hanya mencari seekor binatang untuk tugas sekolahnya. Tak mungkin ia membelinya dipasar malam-malam seperti ini. Terlebih ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan juga binatang itu harus dibawanya besok pagi, sungguh kasihan.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya kebeberapa daun, akhirnya binatang itu ada!

"ketemu! Disitu kau rupanya!" pekiknya senang.

Perlahan ia julurkan tangannya menangkap binatang bertubuh indah itu. Sayapnya berwarna pelangi dan juga bentuknya yang mungil sangat indah. Semakin menjulur dan badannya hampir seperti tengkurap diatas pohon.

"dapat!" ia tersenyum senang mengamatinya sebelum memasukkan binatang itu kedalam toples yang ada disaku jaketnya.

Awalnya namja cantik itu akan turun dan sampai dibawah dengan selamat, namun suara seseorang membuat semuanya berantakan.

**.**

**.**

"Luhan!" teriak seseorang dari bawah. Namja cantik menghentikan kegiatannya menatap binatang didalam toples dan sedikit tersentak. Keseimbangannya hilang.

"ya! ya! ya!" ia oleng

**.**

**BRUKK!**

**.**

"aw! Appo.." ringis namja cantik yang diketahui namanya adalah Luhan.

"kyaa! Luhan, gwaenchanayo?!" seseorang yang berhasil membuat Luhan terjatuh segera berlari dan menghampirinya.

Namja cantik itu masih meringis.

"ayo bangun, aku bantu" orang itu memegang kedua lengan Luhan dan membantunya berdiri.

"KYA! Baekhyun!" pekik Luhan sangat keras pada orang yang membantunya berdiri, refleks namja bernama Baekhyun itu melepaskan pegangannya dan Luhan terjatuh lagi

"appo.." lagi-lagi Luhan meringis.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya "eh? Mi-mianhe.. kanapa berteriak! Kau membuatku terkejut, ayo berdiri" dia menjulurkan tangannya lagi.

Luhan tak berteriak seperti sebelumnya, dan dia berpegangan kuat pada lengan temannya—Baekhyun.

"sepertinya kakiku terkilir! Aish.." gerutu Luhan

"jinjja? Kita kerumah sakit sekarang" ucap Baekhyun panik

"shireo! Aku tidak mau"

"lalu bagaimana mengobati kakimu itu! sudah jangan manja"

"ya! aku tidak manja.. dan ini semua juga gara-gara kau"

"aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"eum.. kenapa kau berteriak padaku. Membuatku terkejut dan jatuh eoh!"

"itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa malam-malam duduk diatas pohon" Baekhyun membela diri.

"ini! Kau tahu gara-gara ini aku ada disana!" Luhan menunjuk pohon sambil memperlihatkan binatang dalam tples yang ia bawa. "dan berakhir mengenaskan disini!" tangannya beralih pada tanah.

Baekhyun mengamati binatang didalam toples dan menghela napas.

"baiklah.. aku minta maaf karena mengagetkanmu. Sekarang kita kedalam, aku akan memanggil dokter. Semoga saja mereka belum tidur"

"aish! Pelan-pelan" rengek namja cantik itu dan berjalan melompat dengan satu kaki dibantu Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**INSIDENT**

**.**

Seorang dokter tengah memeriksa pergelangan kaki Luhan. Namja cantik itu ikut memperhatikan kakinya dan ketika sang dokter mulai memijat bagian kakinya yg sakit, ia merintih.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Luhan dan memberinya semangat.

/ Kaya mau ngapain aja -_- /

**.**

**Drrt_drrt**

**.**

Ponsel Luhan berdering namun namja itu terlalu sibuk dengan kakinya. Kini sang dokter mulai memutar-mutar pergelangan kakinya.

Mendengar ponsel temannya bergetar, Baekhyun berinisiatif mengangkatnya. Ia masih duduk disamping Luhan karena bajunya diremas erat oleh namja cantik itu.

**.**

"ne Sehun? Wae?" tanya Baekhyun

"eh? Baekhyun.. kenapa kau yang mengangkatnya?" tanya orang diseberang

"Luhan sedang—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena Luhan memukul-mukul lengannya.

"ya! Luhan.. sakit tau" gerutunya, ia lupa kalau sedang bertelepon dengan Sehun

"Baekhyun.. kau masih disitu?"

"e-eh? Ne Sehun, mian tadi Luhan memukulku hhehehe" jawab Baekhyun polos.

" oh.. bagaimana? Apa Luhan sudah mendapatkan binatangnya?" tanya Sehun

"binatang? Ahh jadi kau yang menyuruhnya malam-malam memanjat pohon untuk mencari binatang itu?!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan berdecak

"memanjat pohon?"

"ne_ binatangnya ada dipohon itu, dan Luhan sampai jatuh"

"Kya! Baekhyun SAKITTT! Hiks" teriak Luhan lalu terisak.

Luhan teriak karena sang dokter dengan paksa menarik-narik pergelangan kakinya hingga berbunyi 'Kreek'.

**.**

Baekhyun menenangkan Luhan, dia meminta dokter itu memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada temannya.

"Baek? Ada apa? kenapa ada teriakan Luhan juga?" tanya Sehun terdengar khawatir.

"itu.. kakinya baru saja diobati, dia menakutkan kalau berteriak seperti itu" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"bisakah aku bicara dengannya?"

"eum.. tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan, ia beranjak mengantar dokter keluar rumah.

**.**

**.**

Masih terdengar isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir namja cantik itu.

"w-wae? Hiks" tanya Luhan

"eh? Kau menangis Lu? Kau kenapa, kudengar kakimu terluka"

"ini semua salahmu! Kau menyuruhku mencari binatang itu malam-malam seperti ini, dan aku jatuh..! asal kau tahu rasanya sangat sakit hiks sakit Sehunnie.." Luhan menangis lagi dan merubah cara bicaranya dengan nada sedikit manja.

Tak bisa dipungkiri walaupun sejak awal Luhan selalu ketus dan marah-marah dengan seseorang yang menelponnya—Sehun, faktanya mereka itu sepasang kekasih yang membuat teman-temannya iri karena mereka sangat menggemaskan. Namun karena tugas sekolah lah mereka sering berdebat kecil seperti malam ini.

"sshh uljima.. apa sesakit itu?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"eum.." Luhan mengangguk seakan Sehun bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah Hannie istirahat sekarang, besok pasti membaik" hibur Sehun

"awas saja besok, aku akan marah denganmu" Luhan kembali ketus walau terdengar manja ditelinga kekasihnya. Sehun terkekeh

"kenapa tertawa eoh?!"

"habis kau lucu, memangnya ada marah yang direncanakan? memberitahuku lagi."

"jadi begitu, baiklah aku marah sekarang. Sehunnie jelek!" umpat Luhan

"kekekeke aku tampan, dan Luhannie cantik" goda namja diseberang

"aku yang tampan! Aku namja"

"arraseo.. baiklah, selamat malam Luhannie, mimpi indah ne dan semoga kakimu cepat sembuh"

Luhan tak sempat menjawab ataupun protes karena Sehun sudah menutup panggilan sepihak. Walaupun kesal, namun terlihat jelas sebuah lengkungan kecil terbentuk disudut bibir namja cantik itu.

**.**

**.**

**INSIDENT**

**.**

"selamat pagi Baekhie.." sapa namja bertubuh tinggi dengan cengirannya saat Baekhyun dan Luhan keluar dari rumah.

"Yeollie.." Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengamit lengan Luhan.

Baekhyun langsung melompat kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baegitupun Chanyeol yang memutar-mutar tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya.

"ya! ya! Baekhyun.." Luhan mencari pegangan karena kakinya belum bisa berpijak sempurna.

**.**

**GREB!**

**.**

"masih sakit?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menahan tubuh Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan segera melengos saat tahu Sehun lah orang itu.

"marah?" goda Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"yakin?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan mengangguk lagi

"bisa jalan sendiri?" namja cantik itu akan mengangguk namun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng kuat.

"kekeke.. jangan marah seperti itu, jelek tau"

"aku tidak jelek, dan aku marah karena kau yang membuatku seperti ini!"

"mwo? aku? Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa tak hati-hati"

Dan mulailah perdebatan kecil diantara keduanya, BaekYeol sih cuek dan sudah menunggu didalam mobil Sehun sambil sesekali melihat perdebatan kedua sahabatnya.

**.**

"aku sudah hati-hati, tapi Baekhyun mengagetkanku dan juga kenapa kau menyuruhku malam-malam eoh?!" tuduh Luhan pada kekasihnya

"aku tidak menyuruhmu, aku hanya mengingatkan. Lagipula aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk mencarinya jauh-jauh hari tapi apa yang kau lakukan"

"aish.. kau ini, aku marah padamu!"

"ya sudah.. memangnya kau bisa marah pada kekasihmu ini" goda Sehun

"tentu bisa, marah dengan orangtuaku saja bisa"

"hahh.. tapi aku tak mau kekasihku marah, aku harus melakukan apa untuk menebusnya" tawar Sehun "yah.. walaupun itu bukan kesalahanku" gumamnya

Sehun menatap Luhan, sedangkan Luhan tak bicara sedikitpun.

"yakin mau marah denganku?"

Luhan jadi sedikit berpikir, walaupun sejak tadi mereka berdebat namun Sehun masih saja setia menopang tubuh kekasihnya yang tak bisa berdiri sempurna. Dan Luhan juga menerima perlakuan itu seperti biasa. Hanya mulut mereka saja yang beradu, kalau masalah hati dan perbuatan.. mereka saling memahami.

**.**

Karena dirasa Luhan terlalu lama berpikir dan mengingat hari juga sudah siang, akhirnya Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala BridalStyle.

"ya! Sehun, turunkan aku" ronta Luhan

"kau terlalu lama berpikir, pikirkan itu didalam mobil saja"

Akhirnya Luhan memilih diam, Sehun tersenyum dan memandang wajah kekasihnya gemas.

**.**

**CHUU~**

**.**

Namja cantik itu membulatkan matanya, Sehun mencium bibirnya singkat. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"kekeke, ekspresimu menggemaskan Hannie.." ucap Sehun seraya membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang.

Diletakkanlah tubuh Luhan disana, disamping Baekhyun. Sebelum menutup pintunya, Sehun menyempatkan diri mengusap surai cokelat Luhan.

"jangan marah ne? Mianhe.." ucapnya lembut dan tersenyum manis.

Luhan tak merespon, ia sibuk mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang terlewat tampan.

"tuh kan, melihatku saja sampai kagum seperti itu" ucap Sehun bangga.

Luhan langsung mendengus menyadarinya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol (?) memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"ayo cepat berangkat, kita tak boleh terlambat" titah Chanyeol.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk. Setelah sekali lagi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan, segera ia menutup pintu dan berlari kearah kemudi.

Mobil itu pergi menuju sekolah. Membelah keramaian jalanan kota Seoul dan hiruk pikuk orang yang berlalu lalang.

Luhan melihat bayangan Sehun melalui spion dalam dan disaat bersamaan Sehun juga mengamati melalui benda yang sama.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, Sehun tersenyum manis yang mampu membuat wajah Luhan sukses merah padam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MAKASIH**


End file.
